


Valentine's Day Dance

by MoonlitTome



Series: To Build a Home [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, Background Relationships, FILSS is kind of a little shit, Gift Exchange, M/M, Sarge is a supportive dad, Valentine's Day, end of the slow burn from hell, so is Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitTome/pseuds/MoonlitTome
Summary: It's senior year for Grif, Simmons, and Tucker, and Tucker's had enough suffering while Grif and Simmons just sit there doing nothing, so he gives Simmons a nudge in asking Grif out to the Valentine's Day dance their school is hosting next weekend.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Franklin Delano Donut/Frank "Doc" DuFresne, Michael J. Caboose/Loco
Series: To Build a Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029359
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Valentine's Day Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaxSideUp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaxSideUp/gifts).



> I am so sorry for not writing anything in over a year, things have sorta been rough. I hope you'll forgive me.
> 
> Anyway, I've decided to make this gift for ApathyPrism canon and I feel bad for making Grimmons happen officially in a side-story, but I can make it work. Maybe. (edit to add a detail I forgot)

"Dude, if you don’t ask him out, I’m not talking to you ever again.“ 

The lanky red-head gave out a sharp, fake gasp at those words, closing his locker and holding the non-robotic hand to his chest and faking a hurt expression. "You wouldn’t. Who else would I talk to?” 

“Wouldn’t I?” This led to a full two minute stare-down between them both before a taller boy came by and picked up his older brother, squeezing him tight. 

“Tucker! I just asked Loco to the Valentine’s dance!” 

“Okay, if Caboose can ask Loco, you can totally ask Dex,” Lavernius gasped out, struggling to get out of his adopted brother’s tight grasp. “Seriously, though, what’s taking you so long? We all know you like him. Well, except maybe Dex himself.” 

Slinging his bag onto his shoulder, Richard just thought this over a bit as the three headed for the student parking lot. Passing through the commons, they noticed Franklin hugging Frank tight, but not nearly as tight as Michael had done to his brother. The blond noticed them and quickly broke the hug, dragging his boyfriend over to them. Before he could even say a word, Richard stopped him. "He just asked you out to the dance?“ 

"Yes!! Has Dex asked you yet? Cause then we could go suit shopping together!” As usual, his younger brother was way too excited about these things than anyone had a right to be, but Franklin had always loved dressing up and going to parties. 

“Dude, you don’t need to go out and buy a whole suit for this. Not like it’s prom,” Lavernius told the junior. “Just pick something nice you already have. And can someone please tell Rich here that there’s no way Dex would turn him down?” 

Franklin’s head perked up at that, looking his older brother dead in the eyes. “Rich, if he doesn’t say yes, he’s an idiot and in denial. He’s been over for dinner more this year than the last three combined.” 

“I rest my case. Now c'mon, I’ve got a baby who’s probably driving my dad up the walls.” 

Once out in the parking lot, Richard looked around for Dexter’s old beater that was in this horrible, bright orange with the doors painted an even brighter yellow. Apparently having sensed his rising anxiety, F.I.L.S.S. started playing music from his relaxation playlist through the headphones around his neck that were connected to his prosthetic arm. “Thanks,” he muttered to the AI before speaking up to get his younger brother’s attention, giving the keys an underhand toss. “I’m gonna go find Dex. I’ll be home in time to make dinner, promise.” All of the other teens smiled at him as he jogged off, going up and down the rows to hopefully beat Dexter to his own car. 

Thankfully he’d made it just a couple minutes before the shorter senior came over, drinking a soda that he’d gotten from one of the vending machines. “Oh, hey, man. Not goin’ home yet?” 

“Told Franklin I’d be back to start dinner. Wanted to hang out with you a bit.” Dex raised an eyebrow at this but just shrugged, unlocking the car and getting in. It didn’t take long for Richard to realize they weren’t going to the middle school to pick up Kai. “Uhh… .” 

“Relax, she’s spending the weekend with some friends at a sleepover since our parents are out of town. They took Antoine with 'em. It's a funeral, I think?” 

“So you’re staying home alone? All weekend?” 

“Yep.”

Somehow this felt like the perfect opportunity to finally suck it up and ask him. No Kai around to spy on them, and nothing embarrassing to try explaining to their adopted parents. So far, so good. When they got to the Grifs’ house, both teens kicked off their shoes and put their backpacks by the door, Richard setting up Halo 12 while Dexter went to the kitchen to grab some drinks and some chips. He made sure the red head was getting a thing of carrot juice, while he grabbed another soda for himself. “So, what’s up? Normally you give me a heads up before showing up at my car." 

"Eh, just didn’t wanna hear Franklin talk my ear off about matching suits with Frank or whatever. Also hoping to avoid having Tucker call me to complain how stupid it is that he can’t invite Wash to the dance. Pretty likely he’d also complain about Caboose not shutting up about asking Loco out." 

"Are those two actually dating or … . ?" 

"Dunno. But they’re definitely going to the dance together.” They sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to play a couple practice games of capture the flag before deciding whether or not they wanted to do an online match. “So, uh, are you going with anyone? If at all?" 

"Maybe? No one’s asked yet, and I’m not sure anyone would really wanna go with me. You going?" 

Richard just shrugged before recoiling a bit at a sudden, sharp pain in his arm. "Ow! F.I.L.S.S.!" 

_"My apologies. I must have hit a wrong nerve trying to move the fingers."_

The taller teen glared down at his metallic arm for a second, going back to their game and attempting to continue the conversation. "Been thinking about it. Had sort of an idea who to ask. Besides, Sarge’d want me to go to keep an eye on Franklin anyway." 

"Good ol’ Sarge." 

Feeling the AI in control of his arm in the back of his head and ready to send more shocks up his arm, Richard took a deep breath. "Do you wanna go to the dance? With … . me? Maybe? You don’t have to, y'know, but if you want, it’d be nice. But you don’t have to!" 

"Dick?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Course, dumbass. Who else would I go with?" 

About an hour later, the lanky teen found himself back home and in-between on steps in cooking dinner, Franklin bouncing in place as he sat on the counter, watching impatiently. _"So?"_

"So what?" 

"Did you ask him?" 

"Did Rich ask who what?” Sarge asked, coming into the kitchen to see what his boys were talking about. 

_“Richard asked Dexter to the dance this Valentine’s Day,”_ F.I.L.S.S. spoke up for the boy, knowing he was too nervous from earlier still to hold any sort of conversation. 

“Bout dang time, son. You been fawnin’ over him for the last four years now. How late’s the dance s'posed ta go?" 

"11:30 the latest,” the blond teen answered back, their dad just nodding, knowing he could trust them both to not stay out too late. 

Later that night, Franklin had texted Lavernius the good news, and the two proceeded to gush over this new development together, the older of the two saying he was afraid they wouldn’t ask each other out until well after they graduated in a few months. The next few days were then spent with both of them trying to pick out a classy outfit to the dance, Lavernius saying he’d probably have to take Dexter shopping if the man had any hope of looking decent. So by the time the dance was there, their entire group showed up dressed in black slacks(minus Franklin who was in white with Frank), and they all had their own solid-color button-ups. 

Loco and Michael tried splitting their time between the dance floor and eating snacks, while Franklin couldn’t sit down from sheer excitement. Richard was too awkward to even attempt dancing, so he was glad to hang back and have some snacks with Dexter, making sure the shorter male didn’t get the shirt or pants Lavernius had bought too messy. Speaking of which, he hadn’t seen the darker skinned teen since getting into the main hall. This wasn’t going to end well . . . .

“So, probably brought this up sooner, but why did you ask me here? I mean, we’re not dating or whatever Loco and Caboose are." 

"And you call me the dumbass . . . . I kinda thought it’d be obvious? I asked you out to the Valentine’s Day dance. Should be pretty self-explanatory." 

Dexter nodded a bit, eating a few more bites of his snacks. "True. But I wanna hear you say it." 

Now Richard’s face was starting to turn a similar shade of red as his hair, if just a shade darker. It wasn’t a nearly full-body blush like Wash was known to get from time-to-time, but it did make his freckles blend together a bit. Just as she had last week, F.I.L.S.S. threatened to shock him again if he didn’t speak up soon. Her personality had been really weird since Thanksgiving, he’d have to talk to Dr. Church about that. 

"I- I like you, okay? I missed you a lot after you had to leave, and then you came back and I thought things’d be like when we were kids again, but it wasn’t, and it still isn’t, which I think is okay, y'know? We still bicker a lot sometimes, but it’s not like when we were little. And you’re always there for me when I need it, and you didn’t hate me when you found out about me being a boy. Still can’t believe you outed me in bio, though. I know, it was an accident. But you’re my best friend, and I don’t think I would’ve wanted to ask anyone else to come with me.” Taking a deep breath, he started calming down a bit. “Honestly, it was probably a good thing you had to leave cause I think even when we were kids I had a crush on you. And I don’t think I could’ve sorted that out on my own if you were still living with us." 

"Huh. Good to know. I like you a lot, too. Thought about you the whole time I was gone. I mean, hard not to, considering you’re why I was able to get my skin grafts. So even though you weren’t around, you kinda were?” Side-eyeing the other, Dexter noticed the blush had gotten darker “So … are we dating now?” "I think so? If you want to, anyway.“ 

"Cool, guess I can finally do this,” the heavier teen said, more of to himself, before leaning over and kissing his now-boyfriend, able to feel the heat radiate off his face from how flushed he was. It was at that moment that a bright flash got their attention, making them look up and see the overhead balcony where one Lavernius Tucker Church stood with his phone out, cheering in triumph. 

“Finally! I’ve waited four years for this!” he cheered before running off to find his younger brother for safety. 

“Wha- Tucker, no, I wanna dance with Loco more!” the younger boy tried telling him, as he tried climbing up his back and onto his shoulders. Lavernius just reassured him it’d just be for a little bit, to protect him from Dexter. 

“Okay, Tucker’s officially the group dumbass now.”


End file.
